Lo que yo pude amar
by MariIceve
Summary: Judal tiene varios planes para Aladdin, pero la única manera que tiene de acercarse a él es tenerle bajo el mismo techo. Sin embargo, ni él mismo se dará cuenta de por su tendencia a querer poseer todo, acabará perdiéndole.[JuAla]


¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de Magi. Entré en este fandom hace unos meses y debo decir que estoy completamente enamorada de Aladdin. Es mi personaje favorito y una de mis parejas preferidas será la protagonista en esta historia, el JuAla (es decir, Judal x Aladdin) y he visto que no hay ni un fanfic de estos dos. ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE? ;A; SI SON HERMOSOS, DIOS MÍO.

Y-y cofcof bueno, aún no sé cuandos capítulos tendrá esta historia. Sé que tengo las otras paradas, pero esta quiero seguirla porque la quiero terminar de verdad.

Será shotacon y tendrá lemon, quizás tortura y violencia, y más cosas desagradables pero también habrá love~. En este capítulo hay un ligerísimo toque SinJa (otra pareja que me gusta), pero no es nada en realidad.

Sin más que decir, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste y espero reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Sin libertad.**

-Judal, ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?

Sinbad flipaba en ese momento. ¿Cómo narices Judal podía pasearse por Sindria como Pedro por su casa? ¿Acaso había conseguido un hechizo para camuflar su presencia y no ser percibido por la barrera de Yamuraiha? No lo entendía, pero no iba a dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera en su propio país, era el enemigo.

Se lo había encontrado justo en el pasillo, ya que el rey se dirigía a la cocina, pues hacía logrado escaquearse de su trabajo, para horror de Ja'far (luego tendría su castigo, pero ahora lo que quería era beber un rato)

Judal sonrió, acercándose a paso lento al mayor, para después colgarse de su cuello, ignorando completamente su pregunta.

-Muy buenas, rey estúpido~ Vengo de visita, ¿No te alegras de verme?-Sabía que la respuesta no era la que se supone que debía oír, pero le daba igual, era divertido molestarle de todos modos.

-No, de hecho odio tu presencia, ya lo sabes. Mejor ahórrate tus tonterías y lárgate de aquí. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir? Te he dicho mil veces que no eres bienvenido.-La fría mirada dorada de Sinbad chocó con la ardiente de Judal…provocaba estremecimientos a cualquiera…te quemaba, era intensa como los rayos del sol en medio del desierto. Era una mirada difícil de soportar, pero el rey no se dejaría intimidar, por lo que no apartó sus ojos del otro.

Judal se separó de él de forma brusca, dándole a su vez un empujón.

-Jamás seguiré órdenes tuyas, Sinbad. Vendré todas las veces que me salgan de los cojones, y no me detendrás…porque sé que no quieres hacerlo.-Aquello lo dijo con un tono sugerente, los propios movimientos de sus cejas lo hacían más notorio. Tras escuchar un gruñido por parte del peli morado, rió a modo de carcajada.-En fin, voy a explorar, he oído que cierto enano está por aquí.

¿Enano…? Los ojos de Sinbad se abrieron de par en par, alarmado.

El primer y único encuentro entre Aladdin y Judal fue realmente horrible; muchas cosas ocurrieron esa noche…y la vida del mejor amigo de Aladdin, Ugo, se perdió por completo…No, ese niño no puede ser dañado de nuevo, tenía planes para él, y nadie podía echarlos a perder, y menos el magi oscuro y sus ansias de sangre.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el otro se marchó volando a toda velocidad, aún así el rey no se demoró en perseguirle.

"Ese maldito…" pensó, con rabia.

-Aladdin, has hecho un gran trabajo hoy, ¡te felicito!-Yamuraiha estaba contentísima con el niño. Sus ansias de saber, su gran capacidad de aprendizaje y su encantadora personalidad le emocionaban y durante este tiempo, su opinión sobre Aladdin había cambiado. Sahuía viéndole y pensando que era un completo pervertido para ser tan pequeño, pero le admiraba. A pesar de ser tan joven, tenía un gran peso que sus hombros cargaban, pero era fuerte y valiente, le admiraba. Prácticamente, le tenía en un pedestal.

Le abrazó cariñosamente, abrazo que fue correspondido inmediatamente, de la misma forma.

Aladdin estaba feliz de poder aprender con esa mujer, era paciente y amable con él; cosa que agradecía porque su primer encuentro no había sido el mejor.

-¡Gracias, Yamu! Mañana me esforzaré aún más, te lo prometo.-Plantó un besito en su mejilla, antes de separarse de la peliazul. Aquel gesto enterneció a la maga, haciéndole incluso sonrojar. Giró un poco la cabeza para que el menor no viera el sonrojo, cosa que fue inútil. Si no fuera porque era mucho mayor que Aladdin, sin duda se habría enamorado de él.

Unos minutos después se despidieron, yendo cada uno hacia un lado. Aladdin marchó a buscar a Alibaba y después a Morgiana, y Yamu a sus aposentos.

Judal seguía buscando al enano por todo el lugar, que no era pequeño precisamente. Hasta hacía unos diez minutos, había visto y escuchado a Sinbad orrer tras él, escena que al Magi le pareció de lo más cómica.

El conquistador de celdas estaba tan cansado de correr que había tenido que detenerse, oyendo ya a lo lejos algo así como: "¡Jajajaja! ¡Sinbad, ya ni tus piernas funcionan! ¡Estás viejo! Espero que tu pierna del medio aún siga sirviendo… ¡Se lo preguntaré algún día al pecoso!"

Lo de "viejo" le sentó como una patada en el estómago, no era tan viejo. ¡Maldición, apenas tenía treinta años!

Se apoyó en la pared, para tranquilizar su acelerada respiración. La preocupación crecía cada segundo que pasaba…tenía una mala sensación, un sentimiento horrible que le estaba devorando el corazón. Sabía que Judal no había ido a Sindria sólo para hacer una visita, tenía algo en mente, y Aladdin estaba en medio. Ignoraba ahora sus propios planes para el cuarto Magi, ahora…sólo estaba preocupado por él como un padre por su hijo. Debía ser rápido. En cuanto tuvo fuerzas para correr de nuevo, reanudó la persecución, asumiendo sin embargo de que ya no le alcanzaría. Sus puños se apretaron con rabia.

Iba a perder a Aladdin.

Estaba cerca, podía sentir esa enorme cantidad de Rukh blanco y brillante aproximándose a él, y sabía que Aladdin también notaba el suyo, probablemente ya estaría preparado para defenderse.

Eso sería interesante. Debía atraparle, pero si el menor daba juego sería divertido…como jugar al gato y al ratón.

Y ahí estaba, justo delante de él. Ese pequeño y delicioso cuerpo, esos ojos puros y ese cabello azul como el cielo…era perfecto, a excepción de una cosa: su Rukh; Era tan intenso y agobiante que le ahogaba.

Así era como se sentía en ese momento, pero logró disimularlo perfectamente, ya que estaba concentrado y divertido viendo la expresión de horror y sorpresa del niño.

-Hey, enano.-Saludó bajando del aire para colocar los pies en el suelo, dando pasos rápidos hacia el otro para así, acorralarle contra la pared.

-T-tú eres…-cierto, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Había escuchado el nombre de su enemigo varias veces, pero le costaba recordarlo; sabía que empezaba por "Ju", pero no sabía lo que seguía. Judal alzó una ceja, indignado porque no se acordaba de su nombre.-¿Jugemu, cierto?-El tic en la ceja comenzó.

-¡No, maldito, es Judal!-Le gritó muy cerca del oído, para que se le quedara bien en esa cabeza. Debía saber se su nombre a la perfección, y no pensaba repetírselo como un jodido loro. Aladdin se encogió por el grito y soltó un quejido pues Judal le había agarrado con fuerza de la trenza y estaba tirando de él para salir de los portales y dirigirse a los jardines, lugar por el que él podría volar para…llevárselo de ahí.

Sí, esas eran sus intenciones. Y el Magi oscuro iba a cumplirlo sí o sí.

Como esperaba, Aladdin opuso resistencia. Le agarró de la muñeca, plantando los pies con fuerza en el suelo. Estaba enfadado y molesto, no deseaba irse con él a ningún lado, de hecho se sentía incómodo estando a su lado.

-¿¡Qué te crees que haces, Jugeru!? No pienso moverme de aquí, ¡Así que ya me estás soltando!

-Tsk, ¡Di mi nombre bien de una puta vez, enano!-Volvió a golpearle, esta vez fue una patada en el trasero, que le hizo caer de rodillas en el suelo. Aladdin acarició la zona dolorida con una de sus manos, cada vez más irritado. No comprendía por qué se encontraba en Sindria sin que nadie estuviera persiguiéndole para atraparle…ni siquiera comprendía cómo había entrado ahí.

Sin embargo, eso ahora no era lo importante. Lo importante era defenderse. La mano que había aliviado un poco el dolor de la patada, fue dirigida a su bastón, que lo tenía sujeto a la espalda, comenzando así a reunir el Rukh del ambiente.

Judal sonrió enseñándole los dientes, como si le fuera a comer.

-Lástima, enano. Quiero pelear contigo pero…ya no hay tiempo.

¿Tiempo? ¿A que se refería con eso?

No tuvo oportunidad de seguir pensando el por qué de su presencia en este pequeño país, y en lo que quería hacer con su persona porque un golpe seco fue a parar ahora a su nuca, perdiendo el conocimiento. Justo antes de caer al suelo por completo, fue recogido por Judal, que se lo echó al hombro cual saco de patatas y usando la magia gravitacional se marchó de allí.

Lo único que quedó en ese jardín, fue ese bastón que Baba le entregó a Aladdin tiempo atrás.

Sinbad, había llegado tarde.


End file.
